La lueur des ténèbres
by Fairy Tail Fantasy
Summary: Fairy Tail, One Piece, Deadman Wonderland, Owari No Seraph, Tokyo Ghoul crossover. Alors que le conflit est terminé depuis près de 15ans, l'apparition d'une mystérieuse jeune femme engage un nouveau conflit contre le puissant mage noir. Alors que la fameuse guilde tente de l'aider, cette dernière semble cacher de bien lourds secrets et un passé remplis de démons.


_Hmm qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Il fait si clair ici... Je ne peux rien y voir. Hmm qu'est ce que je vois là bas ? Un point noir ?_

Le jeune fille de rapprocha en flottant dans l'univers blanc qui l'entourait.

 _Non ce n'est pas ça... Mais, mais c'est un garçon. Zereph ?_

Au moment où elle pensa ses mots une éclatante lumière blanche vint l'éblouir au point qu'elle du cacher ses yeux avec ses bras. Mais avant cela elle vit le visage du mage noir se retourner vers elle un regard empreint de surprise et de désespoir.

Gildarts, Jellal et Zereph se retournèrent au même moment vers la voix qu'ils venaient d'entendre et pensèrent la même chose.

« _Elle est de retour. »_

Cela faisait 4ans que Zereph avait disparu après la guerre qu'il avait mené contre Fairy Tail. Le dragon légendaire Acnologia avait disparu sans laisser de traces avec le mage noir.

Fairy Tail à la suite de nombreux évènements s'était reformé rassemblant ceux qui n'étaient plus des amis mais une famille une nouvelle fois. Malgré ces années de suspens l'esprit de la guilde était resté le même malgré les souffrances vécues lors de l'assaut de Tartaros.

La puissance des mages était bien supérieure à celle qu'ils possédaient durant ces terribles évènements et pourtant tous possédaient une fêlure palpable au quotidien. Une blessure encore à vif qui pesait chaque jour sur leurs vie. Malgré cela chacun continuait de vivre. Parce que c'était ça Fairy Tail. Vivre pour ses compagnons qui se battent aussi.

Ainsi le jour où cela recommença semblait assez communs aux autres. Mirajane était au bar, Ezra, Gray et Natsu était rassemblés autour d'une table et discutaient de la petite mission qu'il venaient de finir :

« C'est tout de même étrange que ces voleurs n'ai pas plus tenu à leur butin que cela... Fit remarquer Ezra.

Oui je suis d'accord. De plus quel intérêt de voler des pierres et de s'enfuir sans riposter ? Conclu Lucy.

On s'en fou on les a défoncé ! S'exclama Natsu.

Mais tu n'as rien fait tu étais malade parce que tu es tombé dans un chariot. Soupira Lucy.

Quoiqu'il en soit je suis sure qu'il y a quelque chose de plus à trouver. Ah ? Gildarts est de retour ? Remarqua Scarlet en se retournant un gâteau à la main.

Il semblerait puisque tout tremble. Pleura Lucy en s'accrochant à sa table.

Je vais enfin pouvoir le battre ! Répliqua Natsu. Cette année d'entrainement m'a sûrement élevé au même niveau que lui !

Tu parles tu vas encore te faire défoncer. Le nargua Gray. Si toi tu peux le battre moi je n'en fait qu'une bouchée.

Tu rêves. Sourit l'intéressé en adressant au mage des glaces un regard complice.

Enfin ça fait vraiment longtemps qu'il n'est pas revenu. Rétorqua Erza un sourcil arqué.

7ans c'est long. Acquiesça Gray alors que Natsu se dirigeait rapidement vers la porte d'entrée. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas là lorsque _ça_ s'est produit.

Je me demande ce qu'il l'a fait partir pendant un si long moment. » Murmura Erza enfournant du gâteau dans sa bouche.

En effet, Gildarts revenait de sa quête de 100ans qu'il avait repris. Alors que le mage venait de passer le pas de la porte Natsu se rua sur lui afin de l'attaquer par surprise. Hors sans surprise le mage l'arrêta d'une main et le mit KO.

« Yo Natsu. Sourit-il avant de s'adresser à tout le monde. Tu as progressé dis moi. Tout le monde. »

C'est alors qu'une mine attristée vint se peindre sur son visage :

« Mais … Où est Cana ?

Partie pour un travail de quelques mois je crois. Répondit Lisanna.

Quotidienne ? Hurla le père désespéré, soudain son expression se figea. Quoi ? Encore ce sentiment ?

De quoi tu parles Gildarts ? Demanda Ezra avant de se diriger à son tour vers la porte d'entrée. Mais qu'est-ce que ?

Non rien j'ai eu une impression. Cela fait quelques jours que je la ressens. Mais c'est impossible. Sourit-il.

Comment ça ? Commença Erza alors que le reste de la guilde déboulait devant la porte d'entrée.

Gildarts ! Comment ça tu ? Rit Makarov le sourire peint sur le visage. Tu t'es pas perdu en arrivant ?

Ah ah ! Non je n'ai pas cherché mon chemin cette fois ! Enfin la ville bougeant m'a un peu aidé. Rit Gildarts.

Certes mais... Ah... Qu'est-ce que... Coupa Makarov dans son élan.

Ça alors. Murmura Erza laissant tomber son gâteau. »

Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse esquisser un mouvement une voix grave se fit entendre :

« Bonjour, Fairy Tail. » Sourit Jellal la tête sous sa capuche.

« Jellal ? Murmura Ezra tandis que tout le monde le hurlait.

Qu'est ce que tu fou ici ? Grogna Makarov sans connaître les derniers évènements.

Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Affirma le sorcier levant les mains. J'ai fini un travail avec la guilde des sorcières et j'ai euh... Une raison pour laquelle je passe parce que j'ai besoin de vous emprunter quelqu'un. Ezra. Fini-t-il par sourire posément se tournant vers elle.

Bonjour. Bégaya la jeune femme.

Eheh Ezra bégaie... Pouffa Happy.

Assez ! S'exclama la jeune femme l'envoyant dans les airs.

Qu'est ce que tu es venu faire ici ? Demanda posément Gildarts.

Je pense que tu le sais, sourit timidement l'intéressé. _Elle_ est là.

Quoi ? Qui ça ? Demanda Levy entourée de ses deux acolytes et jetant des coups d'oeil discrets vers Gajeel impassible.

Une connaissance que nous avions en commun il y a quelques années. Conclu Gildarts. J'arrive Jellal.

Quoi vous partez ? Demanda Ezra. Mais pourquoi ?

Je pense que la troupe devrait nous accompagner. Si ce que nous pensons s'avère vrai ils pourraient être d'une aide plus que précieuse. Remarqua Jellal un sourire entendu sur les lèvres.

Oui tu as raison. Admit Gildarts. Natsu, Gray, Ezra, Lucy, Mirajane venez avec nous.

Juvia pense qu'elle devrait venir. Après tout elle devrait rester près de Gray-sama. Proposa cette dernière.

Tu n'es pas prête. Dit Gildarts d'un ton sans appel. De plus je n'ai pas besoin de tant de monde que ça.

Nous arrivons ! S'exclama Ezra. Laissez nous le temps de prendre des affaires et...

Non. Répondit le maître. Allez-y comme cela vous ne devez pas être chargés. J'espère que vous n'en aurez pas pour longtemps mais dans le cas contraire...

Ça devrait aller Makarov, sourit Jellal. Nous nous verrons au maximum dans une semaine et au mieux ce soir.

Hm. Répondit le maître les sourcils froncés. Amusez vous bien. »

Sur cette ambiance des plus étranges les mages parti au pied levé de la guilde. Après que Lisanna et Elfman ai pleuré. Que Juvia fut calmé le petit groupe suivi Jellal alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la forêt de Fiore.

« Dis Gildarts, où est-ce que nous allons ? Demanda Natsu les bras croisés derrière la tête.

Pour tout te dire, je ne le sais pas vraiment, avoua le mage. Mais je sais qui nous allons chercher.

Ah et qui ça ? Elle est si importante que ça cette personne pour que tu ailles la chercher ? Demanda Gray. Hum... Ezra ça va ? »

La magicienne marchait derrière eux comme vidée de tous pouvoirs magiques. Comme si toute motivation était restée à la guilde.

Entendant la question de Natsu, Jellal se retourna :

« Sachez seulement que nous n'allons combattre personne. Dit-il posément. Et même si la personne nous attaquait vous ne devez pas riposter. Contentez vous de vous défendre.

Quoi ? Mais alors pourquoi prendre autant de gens ? Cria Natsu manifestement déçu.

Nous allons chercher quelqu'un de très important mais nous ne savons pas comment _elle_ réagira. Expliqua Gildarts.

Mais c'est qui _Elle_ ? S'énerva Natsu. Pourquoi on ne peut pas se battre contre elle ? Je pète le feu moi !

Calme toi. Intima Gildarts en le projetant à Terre d'une tape.

Le mage Blanc. Murmura Jellal.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Lucy ayant un mauvais pressentiment. Pourquoi j'ai du venir ? Commença-t-elle à pleurnicher.

Il y a un autre mage que Zereph ? Demanda Gray.

Où sont passés tes vêtements ? Demanda Ezra manifestement blasée par cette conversation.

Oui le mage blanc. Il y a 400 ans Zereph le mage Noir est né sous cette forme comme vous le savez. Peu de temps après sous l'effet des forces magiques et de l'équilibre qu'elle doit conserver un mage Blanc est né. C'est tout ce que nous savons. Ça et le fait que c'est une femme qui a vécu plusieurs vies. Sourit Jellal en voyant la panique sur les traits de Lucy.

Comment êtes vous au courant de cela? S'étonna Mirajane

Euh... Rougit Gildarts.

Il a eu une aventure avec elle. Mais puisqu'elle avait plusieurs centaines d'années elle l'a laissé tombé. N'est-ce pas ? Sourit Jellal.

Quoi ? Cria Lucy. Et depuis quand êtes vous si proches tous les deux ?

Nous avons combattu côte à côte avant que je ne retourne à la guilde. Répondit Gildarts.

Donc on va juste oublier le fait que Gildarts était avec une mage de la puissance de Zereph ? Fit remarquer Gray

Attendez, attendez, si elle a été crée avec la même puissance de Zereph comment se fait-il qu'elle ne l'ai pas battu ? S'assombrit Natsu.

C'est aussi de la faute de Gildarts. Sourit Jellal. Ils étaient ensembles et elle ne connaissait pas son pouvoir. Elle aurait du travailler dessus mais ils étaient occupés à …

Voilà voilà ! Vous en savez autant que nous maintenant ! S'exclama Gildarts poussant Jellal devant. Continuons jusqu'au bateau elle ne devrait pas être loin !

Igneel. Souffla Natsu puis sentant un vent de panique dans ses veines. Attends tu as dit le bateau ?

Nous devons nous rendre dans une forêt plus au Sud à partir de là ce sera à l'instinct et à la carte. » Expliqua Gildarts empoignant son écharpe alors qu'il tentait de fuir.

 _Au même moment vers l'endroit où se dirigent nos héros._

 _Où suis-je ?_ Pensa la jeune femme nue. _Quelle année sommes nous ? Que fais-je ici ?_ Ah... _Geint-t-elle_ , se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Alors que celle-ci semblait complètement perdue un tapis de fleurs blanches se dessina sous elle.

 _Ah..._ La jeune femme pris dans ses mains une des fleurs qui commença alors à croître de manière naturelle. _Je n'ai donc pas tout perdu. En fait loin de là._ S'étonna-t-elle en secouant la main pour se débarrasser de la plante qui commençait à croître dangereusement sur son bras.

Alors qu'elle essaya de se lever, une douleur encore plus violente vint marteler son crâne et des flash back s'imposèrent à elle. Notamment des paysages ne feu vinrent à son esprit ainsi que trois visages : Zereph, Gildarts et un dragon. Alors que ses visages s'éclairaient dans son esprit une violente douleur à la poitrine la pris. _Raaah je déteste me réveiller. Hm ? Des visages c'est nouveau ça. Gildarts? Ah oui je m'en souviens maintenant. Quel siècle sommes nous ? Combien de temps m'a-t-il endormie ?_

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se lever malgré ses jambes engourdies un bruit attira son attention.

« Qui est-là ? » Demanda-t-elle reprenant peu à peu ses forces et ses esprits.

La jeune femme commençait à s'intéresser franchement au bruit qu'il ne lui présageait rien de bon. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à repartir elle distingua clairement une ombre derrière les buissons.

À la vue de cette silhouette son corps se rempli violemment de magie et ses sens s'ouvrirent.

Alors qu'elle se mettait en position d'attaque le sol se mis à trembler et une onde de magie fit se plier les arbres. Une aura blanche et pure apparu autour de son corps nu éblouissant tout son environnement. Alors que l'ombre sortait de son buisson le sol se mis à trembler de manière encore plus violente déracinant certains arbres. Mais surtout tout son alentour se mit à mourir de manière prématurée.

 _«_ C'est donc toi qui es revenue … Sourit Zereph Bienvenue _Héméra_.

Zereph Sourit la jeune femme en retour. Je t'ai manqué ? »

Tandis que les deux personnes se défiaient du regard, la nature environnante ne cessait de perdre puis de reprendre vie telle un cycle accéléré.

Honnêtement je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais à te réveiller si vite après notre dernière _rencontre._ Sourit le jeune homme. Ça m'embête un peu.

Tant que tu seras en vie je le serais aussi, mais j'ai entendu que tu voulais décéder. Nargua la jeune femme.

Ah. Oui j'ai eu un moment d'égarement. Mais c'est fini maintenant une autre ère est arrivée. Rétorqua l'intéressé se positionnant en combat. L'ère où tu disparais notamment.

Tu peux toujours courir. » Sourit Héméra se positionnant aussi en combat.

Alors que les deux opposants se mettaient en position d'attaque le sol se mit à furieusement bouger et l'air se chargea d'électricité. Les auras des deux personnes se mirent à prendre de l'ampleur et à gronder. Les expressions des visages étaient terrifiantes et chargées de tension.

Alors Zereph lança sa première attaque au corps à corps. Cela était plutôt inhabituel cependant son opposante avait été conçue pour l'éliminer et leurs forces étaient exactement à égalité. Ainsi seule une faille dans les attaques directes pouvait déterminer l'issue de leurs combats.

Héméra esquiva l'attaque et lança un rayon de lumière détourné par une boule de chaos lancée par son opposant. Les deux personnes sautèrent ensuite en l'air et lancèrent ensembles un combat à main nue. Leur vitesse était incroyable et la puissance de chaque coup libérait une vague de magie détruisant les alentours les plus proches et créant de puissantes vagues dans l'océan.

« Tu n'es pas de taille Héméra, souffla Zereph alors que leurs poings se confrontaient, il s'est passé trop de choses avant que tu ne te réveilles.

Tu insinues que je suis vieille ? Rétorqua la jeune femme en lançant un coup de pied arrêté dans un grondement de magie par l'avant bras du mage.

Exactement . Tu n'as plu le niveau. Se moqua le mage avant de se faire envoyer voler par un fouetté chargé de magie.

C'est toi qui manque de vitesse. Sourit Héméra se reposant sur le sol puis décollant d'un bon. Tu commences à me les briser à force de me suivre ! Hurla-t-elle, le projetant au sol d'un coup de poing.

T'as fini de jouer ? Cria Zereph alors qu'il changeait de place pour éviter de se faire happer par un tourbillon de gravité de son adversaire. Montre moi un peu ta puissance !

Tu ne voudrais pas que j'utilise ma magie ici, sourit de nouveau Héméra posée calmement face à lui. Il serait triste de détruire cette île tu ne penses pas ?

Très drôle. Gronda Zereph Tu te fou de moi à ne pas me prendre au sérieux ?

C'est si triste que tu ne puisses ni voir la beauté de la lumière, ni de la vie. Soupira Héméra tandis que des fleurs poussaient sous ses pieds.

Te fou pas de moi ! Cria Zereph en sautant sur elle, le poing devenu noir et chargé de magie.

Ah, tu veux jouer ? Soupira Héméra en l'esquivant ainsi que les coups portés avant, malheureusement un l'atteint la projetant sur le sol.

Hm. Tu n'es pas aussi rapide que cela apparement. Sourit Zereph penché sur elle l'immobilisant. Tu aurais été humaine peut-être que tu aurais eu la _pudeur_ de t'enfuir.

Ne me sous estime pas trop _petit_. Sourit Héméra son corps s'illuminant soudain d'une lumière éblouissante. _**Kami no hikari.**_ Fini-t-elle par murmurer.

Connasse ! Depuis quand tu sais faire ça ! » Sourit Zereph alors qu'il sautait pour esquiver les rayons venant du corps de la jeune femme.

 _Ah vrai dire je sais pas non plus._ Pensa silencieusement Héméra se relevant rapidement.

Les deux personnes commençaient à s'essouffler et malgré cela aucune d'elle n'avait commencé à utiliser ses réelles capacités. Héméra et Zereph se tenaient parfaitement droit le corps ou la tenue sale et se défiant du regard tandis que le monde autour d'eux tremblaient.

« _**Jigoku no fuka-sa.**_ Murmura Zereph alors que ses yeux devenaient d'un rouge flamboyant et que la noirceur l'entourant se propageait rapidement.

 _ **Kamigami no kurariti.**_ Murmura à son tour la mage blanche une lumière ressortissant de son corps et transperçant l'ombre qui s'avançait vers elle. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire Zereph On ne peut se détruire comme ça. »

C'est alors que l'île se brisa. Toute partie de Terre qui soutenait les deux mages s'effondra ou bien se dématérialisa. Sous l'effet de la pression de leur magie la Terre céda et de peur les animaux s'enfuir dans un cri de panique.

« Ah la la... soupira Héméra une main posée sur sa joue, moi qui ne voulait pas endommager cette Terre. Tu n'as donc aucun respect pour la vie, commença-t-elle à gronder ses yeux devenant rouge perçants. Je vais devoir te donner une leçon.

Là on commence à parler. Sourit Zereph ses mains se rejoignant et une boule noire y apparaissant. Alors ? Je t'attends !

J'arrive. » Sourit à son tour Héméra se positionnant en miroir de Zereph et se propulsa d'un pas dans les airs vers lui.

 _J'ai beau lui répondre j'ai bien peur de ne pas trop tenir._ Pensa la mage. _Je viens tout de même de me réveiller et je n'ai pas encore repris toutes mes capacités._

L'aura qui entourait les deux personnes était éblouissante par la force de sa magie mais également par le cauchemar qu'elle provoquait sur l'environnement.

Les deux personnes se projetèrent l'une sur l'autre les mains chargées de magie et se déplacèrent si rapidement qu'ils en devinrent invisibles. Leur combat à main nue se déchaînait dans les airs. Chacun d'entre eux dirigeait des coups d'arts martiaux plus puissants les uns que les autres.

Alors qu'ils flottaient dans l'air Zereph, se fit de plus en plus lent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda le mage noir alors que ses mouvements étaient devenus plus saccadés. Tu ne peux pas m'immobiliser. Nous avons les mêmes facultés.

Je peux tout de même te ralentir toi et la vague de la mort que tu cherches à m'envoyer. Sourit Héméra alors que son visage se trouvait à quelques centimètres de celui de Zereph, puis posant ses mains sur son cœur jointes aux paumes elle murmura. _**Seimei no bāsuto.**_

Quoi ? Murmura Zereph »

Sans qu'il eu le temps de réagir il fut projeté au sol alors qu'un rayon de lumière à la limite du visible l'attaquait au niveau du cœur.

Zereph, incapable de bouger, car affaibli et sous l'emprise d'un sort d'Héméra se mit à insulter Héméra tout en concentrant sa magie sur son sort.

La mage blanche se posa doucement sur l'eau et, après avoir remit ses cheveux en place, s'adressa au mage dont l'aura devenait furieuse créant une véritable tempête sauf au niveau de son interlocutrice :

« Je vais te laisser là, Zeref-kun. Notre petite conversation a assez durée. Je pensais que tu n'avais rien prévu de faire durant cette ère mais manifestement tu n'as toujours pas appris la valeur de la vie. À bientôt. »

Sur ses mots Héméra donna l'impression de s'évaporer tant elle courait vite sur l'eau.

« Oui, sourit Zereph alors que le sort prenait fin et que la mer se calmait. À bientôt. »

C'est alors qu'il vit une fleur blanche tomber vers lui et se poser sur son torse.

 _Toujours aussi sentimentale._ Sourit le mage allongé calmement sur l'eau. _J'ai hâte de te rencontrer de nouveau._

Pendant ce temps nos héros de la guilde continuaient leur chemin et était arrivé au niveau d'une clairière. Malheureusement pour eux Natsu avait brûlé leur carte alors qu'il avait provoqué Gray. Ainsi leur expédition reposait entièrement sur les sens et les intuitions de Gildarts et Jellal. Lesquelles étaient contradictoires.

Après avoir passé des heures dans cette forêt Ezra commençait à s'agacer fortement et avoir faim.

« Mais ce n'est pas possible on ne va pas tourner en rond durant des heures ! Gronda-t-elle.

Calme toi. Demanda Gray posant une main sur son épaule.

Hmf. Grogna Ezra.

Savons au moins par où il faut aller ? Geint Lucy.

Allons allons ça va aller je suis sûre que nous ne sommes pas perdus ! Sourit Mirajane. N'est-ce pas Gildarts ?

Eh bien en fait si. Sourit ce dernier, alors que Natsu s'apprêtait à hurler il leva la main. Chut quelqu'un vient. »

Tous s'accroupirent afin de prévenir la venue d'un quelconque ennemi. Mais ce qu'ils virent ne répondit pas vraiment à leurs attentes.

« Laxus ? S'étonna Natsu.

Tiens, les morveux, dit l'intéressé en se tournant souriant vers le petit groupe. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes par terre ?

On s'en fou je vais te battre ! Hurla Natsu en se précipitant vers lui, mais son attaque fut arrêtée par un coup de pied l'envoyant valser.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Gray les mains dans les poches.

Je crois que vous le savez. Sourit-il. Je viens pour _Elle_ aussi.

Tu … Tu la connais ? S'étonna Jellal.

Tu l'as vue ? Cria Gildarts.

Non. J'ai juste eu son visage en tête et sa voix m'a dit de venir dans cette forêt. Expliqua Laxus. À vrai dire son message télépathique était si fort que je n'ai eu d'autre choix que de venir. Expliqua le mage passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Je peux déjà dire que ça va être compliqué avec elle et ces hommes. Soupira Lucy dans son coin.

Hmm ? Tu as dit quelque chose ? Questionna Laxus se tournant vers elle.

Ah non ! Non rien ! Hehe … je vais aller chercher Natsu ! » S'échappa-t-elle rapidement.

Alors que Lucy partait en courant dans la direction du vol plané du chasseur de dragon de feu le groupe de personne resté fixait Laxus. S'il était venu ici cela voulait dire qu'ils marchaient dans la bonne direction. Ou qu'ils l'avait dépassé Elle. De même Gildarts affichait un air assez sombre depuis que le petit fils du maître avait affirmé que le mage blanc s'était directement adressé à lui.

« Bien puisque tu es celui qui a le plus de lien avec Elle pour le moment nous allons te suivre Laxus. Où pressens-tu qu'il faille aller ? Demanda Jellal.

Eh bien... En fait je ne ressens plus rien. Je n'ai plus de _direction_ dictée à vrai dire. Pas vous ? Répondit Laxus.

À vrai dire si. Murmura Gildarts. Je ne ressens plus d'instinct vers Elle.

Il n'y a donc qu'une seule explication logique. Énonça Ezra sur la défensive. Elleest là.

Oui. Restez sur vos gardes. Elle ne doit pas être loin. Dicta Gray »

Alors que le groupe s'était mis en cercle pour faire face à une éventuelle attaque Gildarts tomba sur ses genoux et le groupe l'entendit trembler. Tous se retournèrent d'un mouvement vers l'endroit où il se trouvait mais furent obligés de se cacher les yeux face à une lueur éblouissante. Seuls Gildarts et Laxus restèrent impassibles ne pouvant détourner leurs regards de la personne face d'eux. Alors que des larmes commençaient à perler aux coins des yeux de Gildarts une main lumineuse et blanche se tendit vers lui. Le mage pris cette main et alors la lumière s'éteignait.

« Héméra. Murmura Gildarts. Tu es de retour.

Gildarts. Sourit-elle s'accroupissant, toujours nue, face à lui. Cela faisait longtemps. »

Alors que la jeune femme avait posé une main sur le visage de Gildarts ses yeux aperçurent les nombreuses blessures que comportait son corps. Elle fronça les sourcils et effectua un cercle devant le torse du mage. Sans que personne ne puisse dire un mot, le reste de la gilde vit les cicatrices sur le corps du mage disparaître et ses prothèses éclater avec l'apparition de nouveaux membres. Émerveillés personne n'osait faire de mouvement tandis que Gildarts rayonnait sous l'effet de la magie du mage qui semblait perdre toute énergie au fur et à mesure de son miracle.

Gildarts leva sa nouvelle main gauche et la retourna émerveillé. Amusée Héméra sourit au mage et se releva. Voyant les autres membres de la guilde apeurés et émerveillés, elle croisa les mains devant elle sourit au groupe. Les garçons étaient figés sur place la bouche grand ouverte tandis que les jeunes femmes rougissaient à vue d'oeil.

 _Mais qui est-ce ?_ Se demanda Gray alors qu'il la détaillait.

Sa peau brillait d'un éclat blanc si pur que l'on pouvait deviner quelques vaisseaux à l'oeil nu.

Son visage angulaire possédait de hautes pommettes rosies. Ses lèvres étaient pulpeuses de la couleur du rubis et ses yeux avaient une couleur que jamais il n'aurait cru capable. Ses iris étaient de la couleur de la nuit de telle manière que si l'on s'y plongeait on ne pensait jamais pouvoir en revenir. Pourtant quelques éclairs de lumière rouge y passaient furtivement. De longs cils noirs y projetaient des ombres comme s'ils désiraient les rendre encore plus profonds. Son corps possédait des courbes qui attiraient le regard en un instant. Sa taille était fine, ses hanches plus que féminines et sa poitrine généreuse. Pourtant, hormis le reste de son corps, ce qui restait le plus fascinant étaient ses cheveux. De longues boucles à la couleur de la nuit la plus noire entourait son visage lui donnant un air presque irréel. Ils possédaient des reflets bleus et argentés. Leurs mouvements semblaient sans fin et le sourire qu'elle affichait se reflétait dans les mèches les plus proches. Malgré ses siècles de vie elle ne semblait pas avoir plus de 30ans. Elle n'était pas belle. Elle était la beauté.

« Enchantée mon nom est Héméra, se présenta la jeune femme d'une voix envoutante.

Elle... Elle flotte. Murmura Gray.

Et elle est nue ! S'exclama Ezra se jetant sur le mage une couverture à la main. Madame, permettez je vous couvre.

Ah … Sourit Héméra. C'est donc pour cela qu'Il m'a fait cette réflexion. »

Alors qu'Ezra paniquait essayant de couvrir la jeune femme Laxus, Jellal et Gray restaient bouge-bée se rendant compte de leur état Gildarts soupira.

 _Tu as toujours fait cet effet là._ Alors que l'homme commençait à sentir une vague de tristesse l'envahir une voix retentit dans son esprit. Héméra tentait tranquillement de calmer Ezra tout en communiquant avec Gildarts.

« Allons allons calmez-vous mademoiselle. Rit Héméra se recouvrant de la cape qu'on lui tendait. Vous ne devez pas vous mettre dans tous vos états pour si peu !

Mais … ! Bégaya la jeune femme

Allons, allons ! Vous allez vous faire mal, continua de sourire la mage posant ses mains aux fins doigts sur les épaules d'Andrzej apaisée immédiatement, si vous me présentiez plutôt ? Il serait bizarre de ne pas connaître vos prénoms non ?

Ah oui bien sûr. » Se mis à rire Titania.

 _« Tu n'as pas changé Gild._

 _Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais dans ma tête ?_ S'offusqua l'homme à l'abris des regards.

 _Tu sais pourtant que j'entends tes pensées pourtant. Les années ont beau avoir passées tu es toujours le même peu sûr de lui quant il s'agit de ceux que tu apprécies. N'est-ce pas ?_ Sourit la jeune femme effleurant l'épaule de Gildarts en se dirigeant vers le petit groupe.

 _Oh... Je euh.._ Pensa-t-il un air troublé sur le visage.

 _C'est si beau. La vie qui émane de toi._ Souri Héméra tout en serrant la main des personnes restées sur place.

Alors que ces mots étaient prononcés dans l'esprit de Gildarts une vague de chaleur empli son corps. En se tournant vers Héméra il vit un sourire s'afficher sur son visage. Puis son expression devenir plus sérieuse coupant Jellal dans ses présentations hasardeuses.

« Où est-il ?

Hein qui ça ? Bégaya Erza écrasée par la puissance du regard qui la fixait.

Le chasseur de dragon de feu. Répondit la mage tout sourire ayant disparu de son visage.

Pourquoi toujours lui ? Souffla Gray alors que Mirajane ne quittait pas son air choqué malgré une poignée de main serrée.

J'ai besoin de lui Chasseur de Démon. » Sourit Héméra en s'approchant du jeune homme resté à l'écart.

A ces mots Gray renfrogné leva les yeux et de surprise effectua un pas en arrière remarquant à quel point la femme était proche. Ses yeux étaient plongés profondément dans les siens un éclat de malice dedans..

 _Pourquoi je me sens bizarre comme ça ? C'est bizarre._ Maugréa-t-il les joues empourprées et un sourire gêné sur les lèvres.

« Hein? Demanda-t-il les mains levées en l'air.

Ne t'inquiète pas tu auras aussi ton rôle à jouer. Sourit Héméra tout en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Gray.

Madame si je peux me permettre. S'interposa Jellal.

Ah. S'étonna Héméra se retournant et retirant ses mains des cheveux de Gray en une caresse. Tiens donc Jellal ? Mais oui c'est vrai ! Tu as laissé Zereph tout seul ?

Eh bien comment dire quelques évènements ont eu lieu depuis que vous n'êtes plus là. Rit nerveusement Jellal passant une main derrière sa nuque.

Ah ? J'ai raté tant que ça ? Sourit Héméra arquant un sourcil. Hm ?

Madame, s'excusa Mirajane en s'avançant, si je peux me permettre j'ai une question.

Oh mais bien sûr ! Sourit Héméra. Comme tu es belle ! Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Mon nom est Mirajane. Se présenta la jeune femme. Mais Madame qu'êtes vous venue faire ici ?

Ah … Euh eh bien disons que je suis venue vous débarrasser d'un problème. Désolé j'ai mis un peu de temps à venir mais la dernière fois votre « problème » actuel m'a un peu mise KO. S'excusa la jeune femme posant un doigt sur son menton.

Notre problème ? Demanda Jellal. »

Mais avant de n'avoir pu obtenir de réponse un cri se fit entendre rapidement suivi par une tignasse aux cheveux rose, un chat bleu et une jeune femme blonde.

 _Ah voilà celui dont j'ai besoin._ Pensa la mage détournant son attention de ses interlocuteurs et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Natsu remarqua tout de suite la jeune femme sans pour autant arrêter de respirer un instant comme ses acolytes et se tourna vers elle. Lucy en revanche s'arrêta d'un coup et fixa la bouche grande ouverte Héméra dont l'attention était portée sur Natsu. Le jeune homme la regardait aussi, se grattant la tête ne signe d'incompréhension :

« Ah ? C'est vous la nana qu'on a cherché pendant des heures ? Une nouvelle recrue ? » Demanda Natsu.

Alors que tous s'apprêtait à répondre Héméra fit un signe de la main coupant toute réponse.

« Mon nom est Héméra. Je suis le Mage Blanc.

Ah génial ! S'exclama le chasseur de dragon. On va pouvoir se battre alors ! J'ai trop hâte de voir ce que vous valez !

Si tu le souhaites mais je ne suis en aucun cas responsable des dégâts. Sourit la mage faisant reculer tout le monde d'un sort.

Chouette ! Je pète le feu ! Sourit Natsu s'enflammant »

 _Son aura est incroyablement développée pour un mage. Igneel a bien élevé cet enfant._ Pensa Héméra, _mais c'est loin d'être suffisant._

La jeune mage avait en effet la faculté de décerner les auras des mages. Ces dernières paraissaient plus ou moins saturées de couleur selon l'étendue de leurs pouvoir et plus ou moins agitées.

Alors que la mage pensait cela Natsu c'était posté en attaque et s'apprêtait à passer à l'action.

 _Tellement d'ouvertures._ Remarqua la jeune femme.

 _ _ **«**__ _Vas-y Natsu ! S'exclama Happy_

 _T'inquiète je la bats et après on rentre à la guilde._ _ _ **Karyū no Tekken**__ _ **! »**_ Cria Salamander.

Héméra fit un léger geste avec son index et son majeur entrainant la désintégration de l'attaque de Natsu en une fraction de seconde.

« C'est … C'est comme s'il n'avait rien fait. Murmura Gray. Cette magie me rappelle quelque chose.

Tu veux jouer Salamander ? Je t'attends ! S'extasia soudainement Héméra excitée à l'idée de se battre sans réel enjeu.

Attends un peu que je chauffe ! S'exclama Natsu se précipitant sur Héméra qui esquivait de manière fluide chacun de ses coups. _**Karyū no Hōkō !**_

Quelle pitié cette voix de dragon. Grinça Héméra éliminant le coup d'un simple mouvement de main.

Tais toi ! Se crispa Natsu maintenant énervé. De quel droit insulte tu la magie d'Igneel ?! _**Karyū no Kagizume !**_

Je ne me moque pas de ton père. Je me moque de l'utilisation que tu fais de sa magie. Ah c'est déjà mieux. Sourit Héméra sautant en l'air pour esquiver un direct suivi d'un fouetté droit. Mais il va falloir que tu y mettes plus du tien si tu ne veux pas que je m'ennuie _Dragon Slayer_.

 _ **Karyū no Yokugeki**_ et _**Karyū no Kōen !**_ Lança Natsu dans les airs enchaînant ensuite, à une rapidité hallucinante pour son niveau, des attaques martiales toutes bloquées par Héméra un sourire carnassier aux lèvres et les genoux fléchis.

Ils vont si vite ! S'exclama Lucy. Je ne peux pas les voir !

Quelle puissance. Murmura Erza.

Ça y est je m'ennuie. Sourit Héméra alors que Natsu l'attaquait avec des griffes de feu le bout de ses doigts s'illuminant, tu n'utilises aucun de tes coups spéciaux ce n'est pas drôle.

Ah tu veux que je deviennes sérieux ? Rétorqua Natsu face à Héméra un vent passant dans ses cheveux roses.

Mais c'est qu'il n'est pas rapide. Rit Héméra croisant de nouveau les bras.

 _ **Guren Bakuraijin !**_ Hurla-t-il dans la direction d'Héméra.

Ah, c'est drôle. Sourit cette dernière croisant les bras devant elle pour l'arrêter.

Elle n'a pas bougé ! S'exclama Happy voyant la fumée se dissiper et Héméra réapparaître intact. Alors qu'elle avait fait reculer Gildarts elle n'a pas du tout bougé !

Natsu risque de souffrir là. Murmura Gildarts une grimasse sur le visage.

Maintenant je vais te montrer de la _vraie_ magie Salamander. Murmura Héméra le même sourire sur ses lèvres. Vous autres reculez !

Attendez ! Héméra c'est trop ! S'exclama Jellal mais il fut repoussé violemment par un sort d'Héméra.

Héméra ! Hurla Natsu se projetant sur elle en feu. _**Enryūō no Hōkō !**_

Assez. » Murmura-t-elle en se projetant vers Natsu un air choqué sur son visage.

Avant que Salamander ne puisse réagir Héméra se trouvait dans son dos les mains sur le côté. Alors que Gildarts tendait la main vers lui la bouche semblant vouloir lui dire quelque chose Natsu sentit des doigts effleurer son dos et une voix lui chuchoter : « Je vais essayer de ne pas y aller trop fort Salamander ». Sans qu'il puisse répondre un souffle sorti de sa gorge et son corps se plia en deux sous l'effet de deux rayons de lumière traversant son dos dont l'origine était l'index et le majeur d'Héméra. Sans un bruit toute son énergie magique se vida de lui. Puis il s'évanouit sous l'effet de la douleur. Doucement Héméra le prit par la taille et le déposa au sol. Les membres de la guilde se ruèrent vers les deux individus alors qu'elle posait ses mains sur son abdomen et fermait les yeux. En quelques secondes Natsu se releva se tenant le ventre dans les mains. Arrêtant les fées de la guilde. L'action n'avait même pas duré une minute.

« Ouahhh ! Hurla-t-il. C'était quoi ça ? Ah ! C'est toi ! Paniqua-t-il, voyant Héméra reculant rapidement.

Ça c'était ta première leçon. Sourit Héméra levant les mains aux ciels et se brossant furtivement les cheveux. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne ferais plus rien. Je suis un peu fatiguée.

Ah... Elle est fatiguée ? Alors qu'elle a cette force ? Bégaya Lucy un air de terreur sur le visage, puis plus bas. Elle fait encore plus peur qu'Erza.

Qu'est ce que tu dis ? Gronda Titania derrière la jeune fille.

Rien ! Rien ! Se mit-elle à paniquer.

Hm. Auriez vous un endroit où je pourrais dormir cette nuit je vous prie ? Demanda la Mage sentant ses forces affaiblies.

Eh bien il y a la guilde... Réfléchi Lucy.

Vous croyez que je pourrais ? Demanda Héméra s'asseyant sur le sol. Mon origine ne va-t-elle pas poser problème ?

Eh bien nous pouvons ne pas tout dire. Proposa Mirajane.

Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible. Affirma Jellal. Regardez le sol.

Ah oui en effet. Héméra-san vous … Enfin vos fleurs elles ne font pas très naturel. Rit Lucy.

Ah oui et bien si ce n'est que ça ce n'est pas un problème. Proposa Héméra.

Eh bien il y a aussi votre... Hum apparence ? Murmura Gray.

Hmm ? C'est à dire ? S'étonna la mage se retournant vers lui.

Eh bien vous n'avez pas vraiment le physique de quelqu'un Lambda. Ce qui est assez étonnant lorsqu'on compare avec Zereph Expliqua Ezra une main posée sur son menton.

Ah oui... En effet... Hmm si je rentrais de nuit ? Proposa la mage. Je n'ai pas envie de changer d'apparence.

Oui ce serait faisable! Accepta Mirajane.

Bien c'est donc décidé. Mais une personne aurait suffit. » Souffla Natsu à Gildarts qui le fit taire d'un coup sur la tête.

Héméra rit à l'attitude des mages de Fairy tail. Soudain elle se rendit compte de l'absence de quelqu'un. Gildarts lui même se rendit compte du trouble de la mage.

 _«_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il par télépathie.

Il y avait quelqu'un de plus lorsque je suis arrivée non ? Demanda Héméra.

Ah oui tiens ! S'étonna Lucy. Laxus a disparu.

Laxus ? Demanda Mirajane un air de tristesse sur le visage.

En effet, c'est étrange. Répondit Gildarts. Je me demande ce qu'il a pu lui arriver.

Je pourrais aller le chercher ? Demanda Héméra. Ça devrait être drôle.

Euh... Mais vous saurez où il est ? Demanda Happy un air perspicace sur le visage.

Faîtes moi confiance je me débrouillerais. J'en ai pour une minute ! Souris la mage.

Mais... Commença Gildarts.

Allons je ne risque rien. Sourit la mage d'un air entendu.

Bon eh bien à toute suite. Abdiqua Gildarts.

Natsu afficha à son tour un sourire calme et fit signe à tout le monde de rentrer à la guilde.

« Dormir pendant si longtemps, je suis un peu rouillée. Rit-elle devant les têtes effarées des membres de la guilde exceptés Jellal et Gildarts. »

Héméra demanda à Gildarts et Jellal de rester une minute avec elle avant de repartir alors que les autres s'étaient déjà retournés.

« À tout de suite madame ! Lança Happy !

On se fera le revanche hein ! Répondit Natsu.

À toute. » Lança Gray.

Quant à Lucy elle était déjà partie avec Erza et Mirajane pour préparer l'arrivée du mage.

« Pourquoi vouliez-vous que nous restions ? Demanda Jellal à Héméra ayant repris conscience.

Toi parce que si tu veux aller au bout de ta bataille il va falloir que tu règles des choses. Assena Héméra un air autoritaire sur le visage.

Hein ? S'étonna Jellal reculant d'un pas.

Tu sais de quoije parle. Si jamais il devait reprendre le contrôle il est hors de question que l'un de vous ai une faiblesse où que ce soit. Ordonna-t-elle, puis se faisant plus calme. Tu es responsable du comportement des membres de ta guilde et nombreux sont encore rongés par la culpabilité.

Oui... Murmura Jellal.

Tu peux y aller maintenant. Sourit Héméra passant une main sur sa joue. Après tout tu viens de retrouver tes amis.

C'était tout ?! S'étonna Jellal ses joues s'empourprant.

Eh bien oui. S'excusa-t-elle à moitié. Allez repars !

Eh bien vous êtes différentes des livres. Marmonna le mage tout en s'éloignant.

Bien, Gildarts. Ignora Héméra se retournant en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Héméra. Commença à paniquer l'homme.

Il me faudrait le nom de tous les chasseurs de dragons. Ordonna Héméra.

C'est vrai que tu ressembles à Erza quand tu donnes des ordres, remarqua Gildarts, pourquoi tu ne le demandes pas... gentiment ?

Ah .. Désolé ces moments passés sous terre m'ont un peu ramollie. S'excusa la mage blanche s'asseyant de nouveau sur le sol se tressant les cheveux.

Héméra quand tu t'assoies comme cela on voit tout... Sourit Gildarts.

Je t'en prie ce n'est pas comme si tu ne m'avais jamais vue nue. Sourit à son tour la mage

Eh bien je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait cette tournure. Rit Gildarts.

Alors le nom de ses chasseurs ? Demanda plus posément Héméra.

Eh bien dans notre guilde il y a Laxus, Natsu, Gajeel et Wendy. Chez Sabertooth Sting et Rogue les jumeaux, et enfin Cobra qui faisait parti des Oracion Seis. Répondit Gildarts s'asseyant face à elle. Enfin de ceux que je connais. Pourquoi ?

J'ai besoin d'eux. Expliqua le mage.

Comment ça ? Pour les nôtres ils t'aideront sans problème vu que tu es censée combattre Zereph mais pour les autres ce sera plus compliqué. Enfin un peu plus ? S'étonna Gildarts.

J'en fais mon affaire. Répliqua Héméra se relevant d'un coup.

Je sais que tu vas le faire. Acquiesça Gildarts. Sois prudente tout de même. Tu viens juste de te lever.

Allons arrête de te soucier. » Sourit Héméra.

Alors qu'Héméra se relevait elle retira sa cape, entrainant un choc chez Gildarts et se créa un vêtement fait d'une simple tunique blanche les cheveux tressés dans son dos descendant jusqu'aux fesses.

 _Laxus._ Envoya-t-elle par télépathie ce qui au loin fit se retourner le Dragon Slayers au loin des sueurs froides dans le dos.

 _Je te vois._ Pensa-t-elle un sourire au lèvres en discernant l'aura électrique du mage.

Alors qu'Héméra commençait à partir Gildarts lui pris le poignet de son nouveau bras.

« Héméra à propos de ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure... Commença-t-il. Je …

Gildarts Sourit le mage se retournant et posant une main sur sa joue, ça va. Tu le mérites amplement.

Comment ? Murmura Gildarts.

Allons, allons ne joue pas l'étonné Gild. Sourit Héméra tout en se penchant vers lui. Après tout c'est _toi_ qui m'a tout appris durant ces années. Tu m'as appris.. Hum... La beauté de la vie alors comment pourrais-je un jour te remercier assez ? »

Sur ces mots Héméra embrassa la joue de Gildarts planté sur place.


End file.
